


[Podfic] The Secret

by sisi_rambles



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kronk knows the secret to making perfect spinach puffs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424498) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Length:** 00:01:46

**Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/The%20Secret.mp3) (1.3 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/The%20Secret.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
